Wait for me
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: She stepped into the room and froze. Everything happened in slow motion ...'


Exams finally over!!! Here's another song fic. This song is from Injury(HL). You can download the song and hear and read at the same time.

This story happened where Minako was still Sailor V.

Summary: She stepped into the room and froze. Everything happened in slow motion ...

* * *

Minako POV.

**(Music in)**

(School)

Minako sat behind the classroom, daydreaming. After returning from China, she wore a smile on her face even though her heart was filled with sadness. She did not want Artemis to worry about her.

'_True love will never appeared before you.'_

Minako sighed. No matter how hard she tried to pushed the thought away, the words kept appearing in her mind.

"Will the curse ever be broken?"

"Class, we have five new students who will be joining us this term. Please introduce yourselves," announced the teacher.

Minako looked at the five students. All of them will boys.

"They're so cute." Minako thought. _Time for some chasing._

Now the whole class was full with whisper.

"Don't you think that blond hair guy is handsome?"

"Lie. I think the braided hair one is much cuter."

"I can't decide ... All of them are so handsome."

"Hey, look at the guy (pointed) ... Don't you think he is kinda cool."

Minako turned to his direction. He had messy dark brown hair and his Prussian blue eyes stared coldly in front. As if noticing her stare, his eyes shifted to her. Time seemed to stop for them. Minako did not listen to the new students' introductions and all she could think of was this guy.

"Heero Yuy."

_**ikudo onaji wakare wo kurikaeshite **_

_**itta nara kizuku darou eien nante nai koto **_

_**nanika wo gisei ni **_

_**shite ikite iku muzukashisa**_

_**mou wakari sugiru hodo **_

_**totte shimatte ita **_

Everyday, Minako tried her very best to get Heero's attention. She had already made friends with Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa but Heero just ignored her and never said anything. Her effects finally paid off when he specked to her.

Well, not really specking ...

He just gave a 'Hn' or short sentence but that's made Minako really happy.

"Heero!!!"

Minako turned around and saw a long blond hair girl hugging him from behind. She was stunned. Heero never EVER allowed anyone to do that to him, even someone closed to him. There was once when one girl cling onto his shoulder and the next thing she knew, a gun appeared in front of her. Heero almost kicked out of school by the teachers when they found out.

"Who is she?" Minako asked Duo who was standing beside her.

"Oh, she is Relena Peacecraft. She has a big crush on Heero but I don't think Heero mind about it. When Relena was in ... danger, Heero is the one who rescue her."

"Oh, is it? That's cool." Minako smiled, not wanting Duo to worry about her even though she felt like crying now.

**_My fairy tail ... My fairy land ..._**

_**wakare yuku monogatari wo**_

_**koko ni hitotsu kizunde iku darou **_

_**ima made no omoide **_

**_mou hirakamu you ni_**

Minako threw herself on her bed, tiredly. It had been who knows how many weeks since Relena transferred to the school and how many times she avoid being with Heero alone.

Minako walked up and opened the window, letting the night air brushed past her face.

_True love will never appeared before you._

Stupid curse! If Ace did not say about it, I won't be able to think about it.

"It's time to give up on him and move on, I guess ..."

_**itsu no ma ni ka **_

_**shiawase datta ano hi ga **_

_**kon'na ni mo moroi jibun shimetsukete iku you da yo **_

_**kitto ano goro yagate kuru wakare mo miezu **_

_**tada soba ni iru koto de**_

_**subete ga mitasareteta**_

"Ring!!"

"Finally, the school ends. I don't think I can sit for any lessons." Minako complained as she walked to her locker. "And watching Relena talking with Heero,"She added silently.

Suddenly she remembered that she had left her homework on her table and ran back to her classroom.

"Huh!? Is that Heero's voice? I thought he went with the guys to a new café." Minako wondered as she heard voices coming from the room.

She stepped into the room and froze. Everything happened in slow motion. Relena walked to Heero and kissed him. Heero quickly broke the kiss when he saw Minako.

"This is not ..." Heero was cut off when Minako smiled at him and said,

"Sorry to interrupt your ... event here. I have forgotten to take my books. I will leave as soon as possible."

Minako quickly took her stuffs before running away from the room and did not bother to stop when Heero called her. This time round, she did not hold back her tears.

**_My fairy tail ... My fairy land ..._**

**_Sayonara mo ienai mama_**

_**anata no sono ushiro sugata wa **_

_**mou mienaku natta**_

Rain was pouring heavily and Minako was still running, soaked. She did not care about her surrounding or people looking at her strangely, to see a girl running in the rain in the middle of the streets. Her mind was a blank.

_Why? Why of all this things always happened to me? What is this ... feeling? It is so different from the love I experience._

"Ouch!"

Minako tripped and fell hard on the ground. Her uniform was covered with dirt and mud and her red ribbon had fallen down. She looked up at the sky and let the rain washed her face.

_Nobody will be able to break the curse_.

_**nido to mou aenakute mo **_

_**kore ga saigo ni naru toshite mo**_

_**tanoshikatta hibi mo naki atta yori mo **_

_**zutto wasurenai de**_

"They're leaving today?" asked Minako to one of her classmate.

"Yeah ... I heard from the teacher this morning. Why are you so ..."

Minako had already dashed out of the class and ran to their apartment.

No ... I don't want him to leave yet ... 

From a distance, she could see Quatre and Trowa checking whether they had everything before they left.

"Minako!?" shouted Duo, surprisingly.

"I ... need to ... speck to Heero..." she panted and then blushed. "In private."

The rest walked away from them and Heero walked toward her.

Silence.

_At least, let him know my feeling since I'm here even though I will get rejected. Why is it so hard to say it? This is not me!_

"I just wanting to say that ... I am glad to meet you ... and I hoped that we will be able to meet each other again ... I do not regret ... umm ... falling in love with ..."

**Music **

Minako was cut off when she felt Heero's hand lifting her head up and the next thing she knows Heero kissed her passionately.

**_My fairy tail ... My fairy land ..._**

_**taozakatte iku subete ga **_

The kiss lasted for very long and then Heero hesitantly moved his lips away from her.

"You are the only one for me and I am very glad to meet you too. Nobody can ever replaced you in my heart."

_**My fairy tail ... My fairy land ...**_

_**wakare yuku monogatari wa**_

_**tashika ni ima kizande iki nagara**_

_**kako no mono ni natta **_

"Heero!! Let's go!" Duo shouted from afar.

Heero turned his attention to Minako again.

"Wait for me. After I finished my ... things, I will come and look for you." With that he walked away.

Tears formed on Minako's eyes as she lost sight of him. She smiled.

_I will wait for you, Heero Yuy._

**_anata wa mou inai ..._**

* * *

Nice? Hope you like it ... Just let you know that the story, **It's all started with love**, I am working together with my friend, Edlyn and the story here is I wrote by myself so the vocabulary is different. Sorry if there are some grammer mistakes.

This story does not end yet. Wait for the last chapter... Heero POV.

(Thanks for being patient and waiting for the chapters on other stories. I will try to update as soon as possible.)


End file.
